


Ideas/Au explanations

by Glitch_Lemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_Lemon/pseuds/Glitch_Lemon
Summary: Just me explaining how me my future fanfic AU's work or the basic concept of most of them also when i get a new idea
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	1. Ayo Poggers

* * *

Hey i'm glitch and i have a whole bunch of random ideas 

and i thought it would be nice to share them with you 

these will mostly be dreamSMP 

and if it's not that then bnha 

i will hopefully update later tonight cause my google docs is suffering having 

to put up with the many bizarre ideas i have and write in there.

* * *

If there's trigger stuff in the explanations or anything like that

i will put disclaimers at the beginning notes 

so when i post something new make sure to read the notes 

to make sure you feel comfortable reading it

if you still read it dispite the warnings

that is on you and if i miss somthing 

please inform me 

so i can fix it right then 

* * *


	2. The Crying Crystals {Dnf}

* * *

{Plot}

Dnf Fantasy AU Dream SMP Fanfic Main Plot :

* * *

Everyone from the smp is a fantasy creature George was a spirit wolf

who was deemed as the guardian of their land/Island.

The other guardian of their land was a dragon who had gone into hiding within a cave on the mountain in the middle of the land.

The cave consist of a big cave system with crystals and about 2 hot springs within it.

The caves that dream lives/Hides in is also referred to as the crying cave.

The two of them used to fight together but they stopped talking after the first war and he went into hiding in the cave.

George wanted to talk to him cause they haven’t had to fight or protect anything every since.

Sapnap a close friend of their was always talking to the both of them.

Sapnap would go through the cave water/river systems and talk to dream and they would talk for at least for 4 hours or even more.

Sapnap is the only person to know about George’s little crush on dream and dreams now growing crush on George.

Sapnap then is determined to get them to talk again and hopefully together.

During the next month sapnap is trying to get them to talk and for dream to leave the cave.

Sapnap ends up getting his adoptive father and they end up both getting dream to leave the cave and start talking to George again.

Dream and George talk again and build a connection with each other and both gain a overwhelming crush on each other.

But right before sapnap and bad could get dream or George to confess to each other

Tencho,Wilbur, and Tommy who are apart of the land which was split off from the mainland decided to start a war with Eret

who is the king of the main land meaning that they were gonna start a war

meaning George and dream had to stop it and keep the land safe while keeping peace as well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop what with happen no one know except me so yeah ain't that poggers  
> anyway peace for now its almost 12 am so gotta sleep since i have school which ain't that poggers for me and my god damn mental health but i know my parents won't give a fuck anyway so yeaah bye bye


	3. The Hunter {Dream}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it wasn't dream who gave tommy but DreamxD and L.O.L{will explain who L.O.L is in this chapter} and gave him and tubbo cords to a dark roofed forest where they find dream running and training and he somehow looks different from what they see and they find out about nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides the first sentence i will refer to dreamxD as xD to shorten it and it feels better for me to read/write/say 
> 
> This chapter may contain blood/gore  
> it may not be very descriptive but it still will be there

* * *

  
DreamxD was doing their rounds around both strongholds reading the library books as well.L.O.L went around in spectator mode making sure there weren't any glitches in the world or anything going on will the inhabitants of it.They both decided dream needed help from the dreamon so they wrote a book to tommy and tubbo giving them cords where they knew dream and nightmare would normally fight/spar.They both knew it was just for nightmare to get dream's body fit and ready for battle the next time he took over.

* * *

L.O.L and xD Were both were created as entities by dream himself to help him maintain the world

xD was created to inforce the rules dream set like not going to the end and no griefin other peoples properties

L.O.L was created to fix any glitches dream missed or came later and to protect dream from anything fatal since he himself was bounded to the world 

and if he died it would start to fall apart

* * *

When tommy came to his home again there was a chest will a book in it that said for him and tubbo to go to for his disc and just them two.It was signed by dream so when tommy found tubbo in snowcester he gave him the book to read.After reading it they decided to hold a meeting with everyone to say their potential goodbyes.They made preparations and gathered supplies to potential fight dream.

* * *

The day of reckoning finally arrived and the whole smp was stressed and so was xD and L.O.L as they spectated them.Tommy and tubbo started on their journey to the cord in the book.When they arrived they hid in bushes and in a minute or so the head something above them and saw someone in a big clearing.The person in the clearing was a male in a red cloak and had a black blindfold on over his face from what tubbo saw.Tommy focused on the being on top of the trees who had a black sleeveless turtleneck with green pants and none other then a white smiley mask.Tubbo and tommy looked at each other.They quickly left and ran until they thought they were far away enough to tommy pulled out obsidian and started to build a portal.While tubbo was confused tommy was messaging someone on his communicator.

* * *

A few minutes passed as they hid in the bushes they heard someone or well multiple people come through the nether portal.Tommy ran up and immediately shushed them all and told them to hid in the bushes and wait.They all did as told and tommy explained to tubbo what punz,and almost half the smp was doing there.They all watched and saw a dreamon in the clearing with what seemed to be dried blood running up its face.They then heard a yell from upbove then ontop of the trees from none other then dream himself.Fundy and tubbo immediately knew it was a dreamon and explained to the rest of them amd said they thought they exorcised it from dream months ago.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop another chapter may come out tonight or tomorrow  
> also i really wanna turn this into a real fanfic on here so would ya'll like to see it  
> anyway peace gotta work on the next chapter(maybe two pog?)  
> Poggers anyway  
> My tiktok- _glitch_Lemon_  
> My twitter - -Glitch-Lemon-  
> My youtube- _Glitch__Lemon_  
> poggers bye bye now


	4. Runaway Theif {Dream & Mama Puffy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a thief on a island who normally steals and makes a living off of stealing from the locals and pirates who visit the island to trade, who i forgot to mention is a wolf hybrid.
> 
> Puffy a local sheep hybrid captain of a pirate crew/ship that is set to visit an island known to be the best trading post for pirate crew like hers
> 
> what will happen when a certain wolf steals from her ship and gets caught by a certain sheep, and create a bond together while she's at the island.

* * *

Dream was running on the roofs looking at every stand at the port trying to figure out what his game plan was

of course he had to stay out of anyone's sight because I mean when you've been stealing for years now

your face gets around and well you wanted for theiver 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah pog jk no I didn’t feel like finishing this one so this is all you guys get for rn but imma work on the next one right away


End file.
